1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the computer field and, in particular, to a computer system and method for establishing and standardizing a shared level for each storage unit located in a multi-server environment.
2. Description of Related Art
A current computer system incorporating multiple servers capable of sharing at least one storage unit has a time consuming task of identifying the specific capabilities of a particular storage unit prior to utilizing that storage unit. The specific capabilities of any storage unit often include functionalities related to access, availability, ownership, management and security (optional). Of course, the current computer system uses valuable resources in determining the different capabilities of every storage unit located within the computer system.
Accordingly, there is a need for a computer system and method for establishing a standardized shared level for each storage unit located in a multi-server environment, where each shared level is indicative of the specific capabilities (e.g., parametrics) of a corresponding storage unit. In other words, there is a need for a computer system and method having a scheme for standardizing and unifying the description of the various capabilities of different storage units using standardized shared levels based on parametrics. This and other needs are satisfied by the computer system and method of the present invention.